The present invention concerns a socketless fitting for releasable connection of a pressurized line, consisting of a housing body with a receiving opening to insert one end of the line, and with an inner sleeve attached in the housing body in an arrangement that extends coaxially within the receiving opening for engagement into the inserted line end, in which a clamping element is mounted to move axially in the receiving opening, so that it cooperates with an inner conical surface of the housing body to hold the line and, in so doing, acts radially inward with at least one mounting edge in shape-mated or frictional and shape-mated fashion against the outer periphery of the line.
This type of socketless fitting for pipelines and hose lines with a smooth outer peripheral surface is known from EP 0 247 214 B1. To seal the line connection, it is proposed that the sleeve-like, chuck-like clamping element be sealed on its end facing the insertion opening radially outward against the wall of the housing-receiving opening, as well as radially inward against the line by means of a sealing ring. These sealing rings are then connected to the clamping element in bonded fashion.
The inner sleeve secured in the housing body via a snap connection engages in it with peripheral play for radial support of the line, since its outside diameter should be slightly smaller than the inside diameter of the line. This socketless fitting has essentially proven itself, but the seals connected to the clamping element in bonded fashion require costly manufacture.
A similar line coupling is known from EP 0 373 272 B1 (especially FIG. 9), which, however, is also quite costly to manufacture, since it consists of numerous individual parts. Two sealing rings are provided for sealing, which act on the outer periphery of the inserted line. In other variants, the inner sleeve engages in the line with a number of annular edges. This guarantees mechanical securing of the line; a clamping element, acting in the generic sense on the outer periphery of the line, is not provided here.
In addition, a similar connector had already been proposed, in which the inner sleeve engages in sealing fashion in the line, with a torus. However, it is prescribed therein that the clamping element, which can be moved to loosen or release the line and the inner sleeve with torus are adapted to each other and cooperate, so that during displacement of the clamping element, the torus is caused to engage in the line in sealing fashion or to be released or loosened from the interior of the line. This expedient, however, requires mobility and, for this purpose, at least partial axial slotting of the inner sleeve, so that the torus alone is not sufficient for sealing. Instead, a seal must additionally be present between the clamping element and the housing body, which must permit axial relative movements. A version that is demanding, in terms of design and manufacture, is therefore also involved.